mandatee_vs_chris_chanfandomcom-20200213-history
Art Gallery
Welcome to the gallery Here you will find all the wonderful arts Mandatee has made of herself either with Chris chan, or stuff she's drawn involving his universe of CWC. The drawings will have their descriptions taken from DeviantART shown below them for the purpose of context. Link's to these images will not be provided due to the nature of people thinking that's how you send people to harass and such. If you'd like to contact Manda, you'll simply have to go to those lengths yourself, I shall not be providing them. ALL Art is by Mandatee. Lustia Pisses of Chris Chan - July 3rd, 2019 This was done fairly recent in the timeline. For some reason, Manda tee decided to draw Chris Chan with her succubus character, according to her reply to a comment she did this due to believing Chris chan being religious, and thus figures a demon type character would annoy her, or something... The main plot for this drawing is that this succubus picks on Chris after she steps into the Fool's realm, (Or Dream weavers if we wanna get our facts straight) Most of this however seems like a blatant attempt at mocking Chris more. Calling her things such as "Old woman wannabe", which is an obvious jab at Chris being trans, despite Manda tee being non-binary herself. At the end she shows hope of continuing this epic saga. Super Bi-Versus: Lolcow edition - June 12th 2019 This is the drawing that began it all for the most part, at least this current wave of attempts at reaching out to Chris or trying to refer to the two of them being "rivals". It is true that yes, people did vote on this. But who wouldn't? Can we blame people? However, in the first paragraph it's easy to see the immediate disdain she apparently has for Chris. Despite in the past calming to hate those who "stalk" her profile and are only there for the cringe, she admits to doing this to Chris on her Twitter. She calls herself "sad" and "pathetic" but then of course goes on to say how insane Chris is, THEN right after that claiming she does believe in the dimensional merge, just not the same way Chris does. Do we see a pattern here? And of course, she has a story for this as well. Manda is in search of someone to rival her "fame" (that she has apparently?) only to find Chris. And I guess Chris doesn't wanna fight and she calls her a pussy. The next day Manda brings Jacques and Chris brings Sonichu naturally, only for it to end in Manda beating the "shit out of Christine to a bloody pulp." Very funny and totally for the lolz. Again, it ends with Manda hoping to continue the epic saga. One Punch on Sonichu - July 6th 2019 In this piece, we see Manda in her signature weed hat brutally punching Sonichu. Apparently the story here is that she also went into a wrong portal and ended up in CWCville. Again we see Manda being unnecessarily cruel in this as well. Sonichu asks Manda relatively politely if she knows where Chris is, yet Manda gets enraged and punches Sonichu. She also makes a point of misgendering him. She also mentions not wanting to be known as LadyALT and claims to be "leaving that behind". Implying she wants to move on from her "cringy" self. Again, Manda showing how un-self aware she is. In the end, Manda agree's to help Sonichu and Rosechu for some reason so, that's nice I guess? She closes out by saying this has became a mini series unintentionally. I highly doubt it's unintentionally but I'm glad it's becoming a miniseries non the less. Very exciting stuff.